La carta
by Licci de Cullen
Summary: El 14 de febrero bella decide mandarle una carta anonimamente a edward ¿se dara cuenta edward que la carta se la mando bella? ¿que dira edward? One-shot


La carta

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste :D

No puedo creer que lo haya hecho, fui una tonta y ahora no puedo hacer nada,* - bueno tal vez si vas a la dirección y buscas el buzón podrías sacar la carta-*, -cállate vocecita en primer lugar no estaría hecha un manojo de nervios si no te hubiera hecho caso-.

Ahora si que estoy mal no puede ser que este hablando conmigo misma, no puedo creer que entre Tanya y "la vocecita" me hayan convencido de hacerlo.

_Flash back_

_-Anda Bella, manda la carta no pierdes nada y es el día perfecto, 14 de febrero, porfa manda la carta lo único que tienes que hacer es meterla en el buzón-me dijo Tanya con una gran sonrisa. _

_Como todos los años el comité de estudiantes hacia un buzón para mandar cartas el día de san Valentín y este año no era la excepción._

_-si claro no pierdo nada solo mi dignidad, por favor Tanya no insistas no se la voy a mandar-al ver que se quedaba pensativa continúe ablando- no podría soportar que él, que es tan lindo e inteligente me rechazara, aparte le gusta Angela- dije con una sonrisa triste._

_-pero a Ángela le gusta ben y t..-derrepente dejo de hablar y puso la sonrisa que dice "ya gane"._

_-sea lo que sea que estes pensando es no y punto, no no no y no-al ver que iba a empezar a hablar le dije- Tanya no te atrevas a decirlo-pero claro era demasiado tarde._

_-si tu se la mandas anónimamente yo le mando una a junior con mis iniciales-dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_-eso no es justo sabes que no me puedo negar- y claro que no me podía negar, Tanya a estado enamorada de junior desde hace un año y no se había atrevido a hablarle y lo peor es que el a ella tampoco, los únicos que no se dan cuenta de que están enamorados son ellos, y por mas que se lo digo a Tanya no hace caso *—has caso, como dice Tanya no tienes nada que perder, no le pongas nombre y listo no seas cabezota-*. -esta bien, pero no se vale hacer trampa tu le mandas la carta con el poema que le hiciste a junior con tus iniciales y yo le mando a Edward la carta con la canción que le hice anónimamente-le con un suspiro de resignación._

_-¡Siii! Bella te juro que no te vas a arrepentir-dijo con esa sonrisita made in alice._

_- Te juro Tanya te hace daño estar cerca de alice-dije riendo y ella pronto se unió a mis risas._

_Fin del flash back_

Y así comenzó todo, ahora estoy aquí en el salón sentada nerviosa un 14 de febrero esperando que entreguen las cartas, como lo habíamos prometido Tanya le mando un poema y yo una canción y al final decidimos ponerle también una pulsera para ver si le importaba y se la ponía claro las dos eran diferentes para que no se dieran cuenta; solo se lo contamos a Alice, a Rosalie y a Kate la hermana de tanya ; junior estaba en tercero en el salón de Kate mientras que Edward en segundo al igual Tanya, Alice, Rosalie (una de mis mejores amigas que está en otra escuela) y yo y en el mismo salón esa era una ventaja ya que lo podía ver todos los días y era mi amigo.

Estaba en clase de historia cuando llegaron.

-Buenos días venimos a entregar las cartas de san Valentín- dijo Kevin el presidente del comité. Fueron nombrando varios nombres hasta que…

-Edward Cullen-en ese momento Edward levanto la cara de el celular y tomo su carta.-Esas son todas.-dijo Kevin y se fueron.

En el momento que se fueron todos empezaron a gritar preguntándole a Edward quien se la había mandado, diciéndole que la abriera en fin un buen de cosas. Entonces él la abrió saco la pulsera y leyó la carta que obviamente estaba escrita a computadora para que no se diera cuenta de que yo la había escrito.

-quien te la mando ed-pregunto jasper su amigo.

-No dice – contesto frunciendo el seño.

- Y que dice – pregunto ben-reconoces la letra

-Es un poema o una canción y esta escrita a computadora.

-Y la pulsera te la vas a poner-dijo jasper y creo que me volteo a ver muy disimuladamente.

Pero es imposible que Jasper sepa que yo se la mande, no hay manera de que lo sepa, a menos que alice se lo haya dicho, lo mas seguro es que si, son novios después de todo, los novios no tienen secretos, eso creo.

-Pues si, me la voy a poner me gusto- al escuchar eso yo sonreí como una idiota y Tanya me dio un codazo.

Después de eso todo el dia estuvieron hablando de lo mismo incluso me preguntaron si yo se la había mandado y siempre lo negaba.

Así paso una semana yo le decía a Edward que me enseñara la carta y siempre decía que no, no se la había enseñado a nadie y diario traía puesta la pulsera pero no se había dado cuenta de que yo se la había mandado. Todo lo contrario de junior él en el mismo momento en que leyó la carta se entero que había sido Tanya y en la hora del receso se hicieron novios, parecían garrapatas siempre pegados, le tenía envidia a Tanya pero de la buena y estaba muy feliz de que ya se hubieran dado cuenta, ese día también ben y Angela se hicieron novios y se les veía muy felices.

-Que haces-me pregunto Edward cuando llego a un lado de mi y se sentó en el piso junto a mí.

-Nada, pienso y tu- dije tratando de controlar mi corazón.

-Igual – dijo con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Bella! Ya leí la canción que escribiste esta muy linda ten gracias- tan rápido como alice llego se fue guiñándome el ojo y dejando caer la hoja con la misma canción que le di a Edward en el regazo de él. Y Edward empezó a leerla.

-¡Edward dámela!-pero Edward levanto la mano y siguió leyéndola mientras yo trataba de quitársela, el con la mano libre me apartaba y de repente me dejo agarrarla pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya la había leído.

-Bella tu la escribiste-al ver que yo no contestaba siguió hablando-por favor Bella contesta.

-Si-dije en un susurro.

Y lo que hizo el no me lo espere pero tampoco lo rechace. ME ABRAZO.

-Bella no sabes cómo espere que fueras tu pero no creía que tú que eres tan linda e inteligente te fijaras en mi-dijo levantando mi cabeza para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos-se que tú me mandaste la carta por favor dime que no es un sueño dime que fuiste tu-.

-Si fui yo pero no entiendo porque dijiste eso creí que te gustaba Angela-dije pensando que estaba soñando.

-Angela jamás me a gustado es mi amiga y es buena onda pero yo solo te quiero a ti Bella-me dijo.

Y como siempre todos empezaron a gritar, mis amigas "awwww" otras "beso beso" y los pervertidos "sexo sexo" otros "son novios se quieren se besan se pasan el chicle se tocan sus cosas" y varias cosas por el estilo, ya se me hacia raro que antes no hubieran interrumpido. Yo me puse roja y escondí mi cara en mis manos.

-Ignóralos-me susurro Edward en el oído-Vamos afuera-me agarro la mano y salimos corriendo con todos detrás de nosotros pero nos encontramos con la maestra que nos iba a dar ingles.

-¿A dónde van todos? Métanse todos al salón, ahorita voy-yo me iba a meter pero Edward me jalo.

-Maestra nosotros vamos a la enfermería Bella no se siente muy bien y esta mareada no quiero que se caiga ¿la puedo llevar?-dijo Edward mintiendo bastante bien.

-Claro Edward llévala y quédate con ella hasta que se sienta mejor-contesto la maestra sonriendo.

-Gracias maestra-dije y nos fuimos.

Llegamos al patio y nos sentamos en una de las bancas, el patio estaba desierto ya que todos estaban en clases y los maestros tenían reunión con el director. Yo baje la cabeza por qué no sabía que decir.

-Bella mírame-le hice caso y levante la cabeza- es verdad lo que dije, te quiero-al decir eso hizo a mi corazón acelerarse-y quisiera saber ¿tu me quieres?-dijo preocupado.

-si, yo también te quiero-dije sonriéndole.

Estaba tan feliz el me quería, me quería como yo a él. El también sonrió agarro mi mano y me abrazo y yo correspondí su abrazo.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto al separarse de mí con la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

-claro que si- le dije y lo abrace al separarnos el acorto el espacio entre nosotros y me beso yo por supuesto le correspondí el beso, fue muy lindo y dulce, el mejor beso que había dado al separarnos me dijo.

-Te quiero-

-Te quiero- le conteste y esta vez fui yo quien lo bese.

Después de todo mandar esa carta fue una muy buena idea…

Fin.

Me llamo Alicia y espero que le haya gustado acepto reviews (o como se escriba) soy nueva aquí en fanfiction en eso de publicar fics y este es el primero que publico aquí ya que lo publique en lunanuevameyer porfa díganme ¿le gusto? O no sirvo en esto de escribir y si les encanto (que no creo) denle al go de aquí abajito y Edward las visitara esta noche ;D

Pd. Gracias por haber entrado a leer


End file.
